Never Changed
by shannon3
Summary: i can't really tell you anything sorry


title: Never Changed  
  
rating: pg-pg13  
  
by: Shannon S.  
  
~~~~ I don't own sailormoon, and i never will. The poem is mine thought.~~~~  
  
this is also my first fanfic, so plz go easy on. I know it will suck but i wanted to give it a try. ok now that i've gotten that out one with the show! i mean story! hehe  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Never Changed  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day started out just like any other day, everything was normal. Nothing was going wrong everybody was happy, or so i thought. I walked to the park not wanting to go home. The score i got on my last math test wasn't good but it was better then what i've been getting. My mother still wouldn't be happy. I was walking through the park looking at the little childern playing on the playground and running around out in the big field.  
  
~everyday you call me names.  
  
everyday you cause me pain.  
  
your nice to everyone but me  
  
sometimes i just want to scream  
  
everyday its the same old thing~  
  
I was just about to go home when you showed up. Why you always pick on me and call me names i don't know. You always manage to mess up my day. I even try ingoring you, but that doesn't work either. You always seem to get to me. No matter what i do i let you get to me.  
  
"Hey Meatball head"  
  
"Go away Darien"  
  
"Fail any test lately?"  
  
"Matter of fact i haven't so why cant you just leave me the hell alone?"  
  
"my my my aren't we a little moody today?"  
  
"Darien leave me alone, you always manage to make my day a living hell! just from once i would like to be alone and not get picked on! no will you leave me alone!" i yelled then ran off. My day was going good untill he opened his big mouth!  
  
~i told you time and time again  
  
that this is going to end  
  
i ignore you more and more  
  
you hurt me more and more  
  
you get joy from my pain  
  
everyday is still the same  
  
you still call me names~  
  
Over the last few weeks i stoped going to the park, the game center. (AN: i know its the arcade, but i like game center better its my story anyway) My friend are starting to get worried i can see it in there eyes. Only if Darien knew how much i like him, how much it hurts everytime he called me names and picks on me. Over the last few months i've changed im no longer a ditz, a klutz, or even a cry baby. i've grown up. I'm over you Darien.  
  
~but what you cant see is that i've changed  
  
no more can you call me a ditz  
  
no more can you call me a klutz  
  
i saw you the other day looking at me  
  
in a different way  
  
but still you call me names~  
  
It's taken you over five years to actually come to terms with your feelings and now i no longer have feelings for you. The girls and i were at the game center Monday after school. You walk up to me and tell me that you want to be friends. That you want to start over. Well im sorry i cant do that you've made my life a living hell for the last five year.  
  
~some things never change  
  
some people never change  
  
you came up to me the other day  
  
you told me you could change  
  
but you see i've grown  
  
and things will never change  
  
because today is the day i'll cause you pain~  
  
Now Darien i dont want to seem like a totaly bitch but, im not going to give you anothe chance. For the last five year you've made my life a living hell now dear Darien its my turn to make yours a living hell. You know the saying do on to others as the do on to you? well Darien your about to get payback for all the mean things you've said and done to me over the last five years.  
  
***Fin***  
  
Never Changed  
  
everyday you call me names.  
  
everyday you cause me pain.  
  
your nice to everyone but me  
  
sometimes i just want to scream  
  
everyday its the same old thing  
  
i told you time and time again  
  
that this is going to end  
  
i ignore you more and more  
  
you hurt me more and more  
  
you get joy from my pain  
  
everyday is still the same  
  
you still call me names  
  
but what you cant see is that i've changed  
  
no more can you call me a ditz  
  
no more can you call me a klutz  
  
i saw you the other day looking at me  
  
in a different way  
  
but still you call me names  
  
some things never change  
  
some people never change  
  
you came up to me the other day  
  
you told me you could change  
  
but you see i've grown  
  
and things will never change  
  
because today is the day ill cause you pain.  
  
Well was it good, bad, love it , hate it??? the poem is called never changed i wrote it one day it math class. 


End file.
